The secrets of the moon flame
by BlueFire Jin14
Summary: Being ordered by the Ninth to babysit-I mean protect Dame-Tsuna, ciel finds herself unable to say no, so she goes to Namimori to bodyguard Tsuna, while doing so she encounters old friends, new foes and unravel her unknown past but most importantly make precious memories in the middle of all this. (follows the anime and the manga)
1. Target No1

**Jin**: Hi everyone! I am happy that you stopped by to read this story! it follows the anime arcs then it might follow the manga arcs that weren't animated, so please enjoy and give me your opinions!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or any of its characters, I only own my OC Ciel.

* * *

**Third-Person POV:**

(At the airport)

"_Sawada Tsunayoushi_, I won't accept you as the Vongola Decimo until I see for myself what you're capable of." Said the silver eyed girl that looks no older than 13 or 14 while smirking at the photo of a brown headed boy that looks the same age as her; after that she walked out of the airport while she was thinking of one thing.'Now to enroll in Namimori Middle School.'

(On the way to Namimori Middle School)

* * *

**Ciel's POV:**

'But I still can't believe that the Ninth chose him of all people to become the Decimo and he sends me all the way from Italy to Japan to take care of him or rather 'babysit' him.' I sighed. 'And isn't Reborn his torturer-I mean tutor? then why send me?! Oh right, it's because the Ninth wants to insure his safty, that will be fun.' (please note the sarcasm)

I was cursing under my breath when suddenly something or rather someone ran past me with full speed only in his underwear and shouting about confession or something, I would have sworn that I saw orange flames on his head if he wasn't running that fast.

'Okay that was strange...does people in Japan confess wearing only their underwear?' I shook my head trying to forget what just I saw and continued my way to Namimori Middle School but before taking another step I bumped into someone.

"Oh,sorry..." I looked up to see a gray headed boy wearing a school summer uniform with a gray T-shirt underneath it.

"It's alright but you should be careful to the EXTREM!"

"Yeah..." 'He's wearing Namimori Middle School uniform! lucky I can ask him to take me there!'

"I have to go then! BYE TO THE EXTREM!"

"Hey! wait take me with...you...and he's gone" I sighed 'oh well, I have to find it myself then.'

* * *

_**-(Time skip)-**_

(At Namimori Middle School)

**Third-Person POV:**

"Students be quiet and take your seats." Said the teacher and after a while the classroom quieted down. "Now then, i want you to meet the new transfer student, come in." The teacher called for someone outside the class and on cue a young girl with silver eyes and a tall straight blonde hair that reaches past her waist while her bangs clipped up with a red hair clip entered the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself." Said the teacher to the blonde girl.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Chiaro Ciel but you can call me Ciel, I'm a transfer student from Italy." said Ciel with a small smile ignoring the mumbles that started to erupt in the classroom.

"Alright then Chiaro-san your seat is next to Sawada Tsunayoushi, Tsunayoushi-kun raise your hand please."

"Hiie! h-hai." The brunette raised his hand while looking at the transferred student with fear in his eyes when she glared at him.

* * *

**Ciel POV:**

"Alright then Ciel-san your seat is next to Sawada Tsunayoushi, Tsunayoushi-kun raise your hand please."

When the teacher said Sawada Tsunayoushi my lips formed a frown and my eyes glared at the brunette who raised his hand. 'So that's Sawada Tsunayoushi the Vongola Decimo, looks to me like a no good,useless,clumsy and a crybaby person with low self-esteem...,You must be kidding with me!' I glared harder and he 'Hiied' at me. 'The Vongola is doomed...'

_**-(Time skip)-**_

'So why am I here again wasting my afternoon break? oh right, Reborn and his weird twisted way of informing me about the fight between dame-Tsuna (as his nickname turned out to be) and Mochida-sempai, I still can't believe that he broke into the girls changing room just to inform me!' I am currently at the gym waiting for dame-Tsune to show himself and battle Mochida-sempai.

'If what I heard is true then dame-Tsune won't show up-' "It's Dame-Tsuna!" "That dame-Tsuna came!" '-or not, it looks like he came so he won't look bad in front of Sasagawa-san.' I smiled a little. 'I should give him some points of respect for this.'

After that Mochida-sempai started talking and I was going to zone him out until he said that the prize of the fight is Sasagawa-san.

'Now I really wish dame-Tsuna beat the crap out of him and shut him up!'

So now they are fighting or rather dame-Tsuna is running for his life when Sasagawa-san cheered for him after that I heard a gunshot and next thing I saw was dame-Tsuna's PE clothes gets ripped into pieces and a dying will flame form on his forehead.

'This has Reborn's name written all over it.'

"REBORN! I'LL GET A POINT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" Shouted dame-Tsuna while running at Mochida-sempai.

"Idiot! did you think that would affect me?" Mochida-sempai hit dame-Tsuna on the head but it didn't effect him at all and the bamboo sword was destroyed instead.

"What?!" Mochida-sempai exclaimed now knocked down and dame-Tsuna on top of him going to hit him or that what I thought before he grabbed some of Mochida-sempai's hair and snatched out of his head.

I winced. "That must hurts."

"You think I'd only get one point? I've got hyaku-pon now!"

"Good thing Tsuna!"

"He never specified what you needed to get the point off of!"

"If that's not enough..." He grabbed more hair and snatched it out of Mochida-sempai's head.

"You know? your captain will become bald if you don't raise the red flag." I said to the one holding the flags.

"P-Point! red wins."

"Wow!"

"Tsuna won!"

"I have newfound respect for you, Tsuna!"

"Well, I should take my leave now." When I was on my way out I saw a silver headed boy the same age as me glaring at dame-Tsuna.

'I see, so Smokin' Bomb Hayato is here.' I sighed. 'what is Reborn thinking?...on a second thought I don't want to know...' I shuddered.

After that the school day ended quickly without any troubles.

* * *

_**-(Time skip)-**_

(At the Sawada's household)

**Third-Person POV:**

"Oka-san! I'm back! " Tsuna said as he entered his house.

"welcome back Tsu-kun! You should go and change until I finish making dinner." a young woman said while coming from the kitchen.

"Hai! " Tsuna replied already on his way to the stairs.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV:**

'what a hard day...first I got a 2-year-old tutor who turned out to be a hitman after that I humiliated myself in front of Kyoko-chan when I confessed to her wearing only my boxers and what's worse is that she thought that I was just joking and when I thought things couldn't get any worse a new transfer student came and from the looks of it she hates me...' I sighed already standing in front of my room 'it can't get any worse than tha-'

"Dame-Tsuna, your back."

"Oh, it's the dame- _Decimo_."

* * *

**Third-Person POV:**

Tsuna just stared at the two intruders in his room for what felt like hours but it only was minutes until his face changed from shock to panic to fear.

"Hiiiieee! Reborn what are you doing in my room?! And why is the new transfer student here too?!"

"stop panicking and be quite dame-Tsuna." Reborn said simply as he kicked Tsuna upside the head. "it's normal for me to be here since I'm your tutor and as you already know this is Ciel your cousin, she came here because she has an order from the Vongola Nono to be your bodyguard."

"What?! Since when did I have a cousin?! And who is Nono that you're talking about?! And why do I need a bodyguard?! "

"bear with it you dame, I don't like it either! And to answer your questions yes, unfortunately I'm your cousin and I'm only doing this because the Ninth told me to do so, but I won't acknowledge you as the Vongola family's Tenth generation boss until you prove yourself worthy to me!" said Ciel while glaring hard at Tsuna then looking the other way angrily.

"What?! I'm the Vongola family's Tenth generation boss?! ME?!"

"I came here because I was requested from the current Vongola family boss, the Ninth, to train you to became an admirable Mafia boss." Said reborn cutting Ciel before she could say any funny comments.

"I don't get it! what are you talking about?!" Shouted Tsuna but Reborn just ignored him and took out a paper with the family tree of the Vongola.

"The Vongola family's first boss retired and crossed to Japan, he is your great,great,great grandfather." Explained Reborn while changing into his pajamas.

"In other words, since you inherited the Vongola blood, you are a legitimate candidate to become the next boss." Continued Ciel.

"I-I've never heard about this..."

"Don't worry, I'll train you to become a great Mafia boss."

"Why are you deciding everything by yourself...And don't sleep in my bed!"

And Reborn just ignored him again. "It's sleepy time, see you tomorrow."

"Hey!-" Before Tsuna could reach him he fleet his leg bump into something so he looked down to find a trap of some sort. "What did you set up?!"

"I forgot to tell you, if you try to disturb my sleep those booby traps will blow up."

"He's sleeping with his eyes open! And it's still to early! Do you only sleep at baby-time?!"

"well, I should empty my luggage now." Ciel said already on here way to the door.

"What luggage?! Don't tell me tha- " Tsuna looked at her fearing from what he's thinking.

"Oh, didn't Mama tell you? " Ciel said with a fake surprised face but it turned into a smirk. "from here on out I'm living _here_~ "

"Hiiiieee! WHAT?! "

Ciel just ignored him and started heading to her room, only one thought in her mind.

'looks to me that me and Reborn have our work cut out for us this time, even so this is only **the** **beginning **. "


	2. Target No2

**Jin: **I would like to thank Ill elemental & Sweetly Staring for the follow and the fave! Enjoy and give me your opinions please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR or any of its characters, I only own my OC Ciel.

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _"Oh, didn't Mama tell you?" Ciel said with a fake surprised face but it turned into a smirk. "From here on out I'm living here~"_

_"Hiiiieee! WHAT?!"_

_Ciel just ignored him and started heading to her room, only one thought in her mind._

_'looks to me that me and Reborn have our work cut out for us this time, even so this is only the beginning."_

* * *

**Ciel's POV:**

I was sleeping soundly in my room but the peace shattered when I was awaken by dame-Tsuna's scream. 'Looks like someone had to go through Reborn's "Vongola family's traditional awaking method." I guess he's alive from the shouting that I hear.'

**-(Time skip at Namimori middle shcool)-**

"I'll introduce the transfer student." The teacher gestured to the silver headed boy who stood next to him."He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is Gokudera Hayato-kun."

"Wow, he's so hot." One of the girls said.

"On top of that he's moved from the same country as Chiaro-san, maybe they know each other." Another girl said.

'Girls and their gossip…' I sighed then looked up from the book that I was reading to find that the Smokin' Bomb already standing in front of dame-Tsuna, glaring at him.

'Not good.' I narrowed my eye's at him when he kicked dame-Tsuna's desk, even so I don't like dame-Tsuna, I can't stand seeing him get bullied or anyone else in that matter.

"You know, it isn't nice to bully someone weaker than you!" I stood up between him and dame-Tsuna, looking up and glaring hard at him since I'm same height as dame-Tsuna; his eyes only widen for a second before returning the same glare to me then going to his seat.

"Are you alright dame-Tsuna?" I looked down at the brunette to find him looking at me shocked for a second then he stood up and returned his desk and chair to its place.

"Thank you Chiaro-san." I looked at him in shock and surprise, then looked away only nodding and returned back to my seat.

'He thanked me and he was smiling too…like nee-sama' I frowned.

* * *

**-(Time skip at the gym)-**

"Fight, Tsuna!"

"The team's secret weapon's here!"

"Tsuna-kun! Do your best! Ciel-chan you should cheer Tsuna-kun too!" Kyoko smiled at me; apparently because I stood up for dame-Tsuna, against the Octopus-Head, made me seem like a nice person, so she and Hana-chan approached me and we became friends pretty fast, anyway back to the game.

'It looks like dame-Tsuna is completely useless, he can't even hit the ball.' I sighed

The game went like that for a while and dame-Tsuna couldn't even block one ball which caused a great gap between the two teams for the first set but that changed in the remaining set because dame-Tsuna started to block every ball with his-err….most hmph valuable thing after being hit by the jump bullet, and in the end his team had won.

'But it looks like, the Octopus-Head is making his move…' I narrowed my eyes as he and dame-Tsuna lift the gym. "I should do something."

"You shouldn't interfere, Ciel."

I looked down to find the voice came from the little hitman. "I won't interfere but if I see dame-Tsuna is in danger, then I'll have to as his bodyguard; and don't worry, I'll keep our promise if your little plan succeeds."

Reborn only smirked before jumping on my shoulder.

* * *

**Third-person POV:**

"U-Um, so what is it. Gokudrea-kun?"

"If some trash like you becomes the Tenth, the Vongola family is done for."

"W-Why do you know about the family?"

"You're annoying, this is your end." Gokudera glared at Tsuna, and then took two dynamites out of nowhere.

"Dynamite?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That was faster than I'd expected." Reborn said, sitting on Ciel's shoulder.

"Reborn and Chiaro-san!"

Reborn jumped from Ciel's shoulder to Tsuna's head."Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna looked up at Reborn with shock."What?! You know him?"

"Yep, he's a family member that I called over from Italy."

"You're in the mafia, Gokudera-kun?!"

"It's our first time meeting though."

"So you're the hitman that the Ninth has the most trust in, Reborn." Gokudera stared at the said hitman."I've heard rumors about you."

"It better be true that I'm becoming the Tenth If I get rid of this guy."

"Wh-What are-"before Tsuna could finish what he was saying, Ciel cut him off.

"As if!" Scoffed the blond, glaring hard at Gokudrea.

"What did you say?! Little girl!"

"What you heard! Octopus-Head!"

"Why you-!" The two glared at each other with intensity that you could see the lighting coming from their eyes.

"Yup, it's true."

"What?!" Tsuna and Ciel yelled at the same time.

"Can you even do that?! Was it a lie that I'm destined to be the Tenth?!"

"Reborn! What do you think you're doing?!" Ciel glared at Reborn but he ignored her, cue a vein popped on her head.

"If you don't want to lose, fight."

"F-Fight? Y-You're kidding, I can't fight against a mafia guy!" Tsuna tried to runaway but he wasn't fast enough because dynamites were thrown at him.

"Stop right there." Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna with dynamites between his fingers.

"W-Where did you…?"

"It's said that Gokudera Hayato can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb."

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato, brace yourself." Gokudera stated proudly, then all of a sudden the dynamites he was holding lit automatically.

"H-How can the fire automatically-?"

"Dame-Tsuna, run!" Ciel Yelled at Tsuna and gritted her teeth. 'Reborn, I'm sorry but if this continues then I'll have no other chose but to interfere.'

"Hiiiiie!" Tsuna without even thinking started to run as a trail of explosions were after him. "Someone save me!"

"Reborn! He's going to die if this continues! You know as well as I do that he's weak and won't be able to handle this situation!" Ciel looked ready to grab her weapons and charge at Gokudera, but she was stopped by Reborn's hand in front of her.

"You should have more faith in Tsuna, look."

Ciel looked to where Reborn was pointing at to find that Tsuna was cornered and one of her classmates who participated in the volley ball game whose name if she remembered correctly is Yamamoto Takeshi was walking to Tsuna when suddenly Gokudera who took advantage of Tsuna's distractions, throw a punch of dynamites at him but Tsuna to her surprise didn't runaway, he even was trying to extinguish the dynamites with his bare hands.

Ciel's eyes widen when she saw what he was doing. "He's willing to sacrifice himself for the wellbeing of his friends…"

"Do you see what I mean now?" Reborn smirked at her shocked face. "He has the potential to become a great boss." Then he looked at Tsuna, aiming Leon at him who transformed into a gun. "Fight with your dying will!"

Tsuna's body went lifeless on the ground for a second before orange flames appeared on his forehead and his uniform got ripped of showing his blue with yellow stars boxers.

"REBORN! EXTINGUISHING FIRES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

It all went so fast from there with Gokudera throwing more dynamites and Tsuna extinguishing them all until Gokudera tried to throw triple the amount of dynamites that he could handle and all of them slipped through his hands landing right under him but to his luck Tsuna came in time and saved him, so now Gokudera is kneeling in front of Tsuna with his head down.

"I did not realize it! You are the one fit to become the boss." Gokudera then looked at Tsuna with admiration in his eyes. "Tenth, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!"

"Ha?" Tsuna sweat dropped at what he said, while Ciel was dumbfounded.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule." Reborn said from Ciel's shoulder.

"Rule?"

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the Tenth; I just wanted to see if the Tenth really had the strength to become a suitable boss" Gokudera stated looking ashamed of himself.

"Gokudera-kun…"

But the sadness went away as fast as it came and was replaced with the admiration from before. "But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even risked your life to save me, even though I was your enemy! As Gokudera Hayato, I will give you my life!"

"Wait, that's troubling! Can't we just be regular classmates?"

"I won't let you do that." Gokudera said with such intimidation that silenced Tsuna right way.

"Good job Tsuna, It's because of your strength that not only Gokudera but Ciel too became your subordinates."

"Huh? Chiaro-san?" Tsuna looked at Ciel confused.

"Yeah, I made a promise with Reborn, that if you were able to have at least one family member then I'll acknowledge you as the Tenth and become your subordinate." Ciel smiled a little. "So as Chiaro Ciel, I will not let any harm befall you from any enemy as your family member and bodyguard, Tsuna."

"Chiaro-san, can't we just be friends?" that made Ciel glare at him which made him shut up. "Hiiiiie!"

"Absolutely not and you can call me Ciel."

"You've passed for today and you didn't need the dying will bullet." Reborn stated, writing in his notebook.

"Tsuna, you're really are such a funny guy! Let me in the group too." Yamamoto said, putting his arm on Tsuna's shoulder which made Gokudera become angry. "You're the boss, right?"

"Hey you!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto standing up from the ground. "Don't get so friendly with the Tenth!"

"Huh, what's up with him." That caught attention of the four first years to the three guys who looked like delinquents. "That underwear guy is such a loser!" and the delinquents laughed which made Gokudera and Ciel veins to pop.

"T-The third year delinquents…!"

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful."

"Looks like I have to agree with the Octopus-Head this time."

"W-What?!" Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at the duo with surprise.

"I'll totally annihilate/exterminate them" Ciel and Gokudera then started marching toward the delinquents with their eyes shadowed and their weapons out.

"Wait! Y-You two don't need to!" Tsuna tried to stop them but his words fell on deaf ears and didn't change the dark fate of the three delinquents who dared to insult the Tenth.

* * *

**Jin: **looks like Ciel and Gokudera-kun will have a hard time dealing with each other and Tsuna is in the middle of it all, I feel sorry for him but any way! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next chapter bye-bi~


End file.
